La Mordida del '83
Para más resultados sobre '''Historia', véase Historia (Redirección)'' thumb|300px|El incidente. La Mordida del '83 (The Bite of '83 en inglés) es un incidente que ocurrió en un local (se cree que también era propiedad de Fazbear Entertainment) cuyas atracciones principales fueron Fredbear y Spring Bonnie. El hecho ocurrió cuando la cabeza de un niño quedó atascada dentro de las mandíbulas del animatrónico Fredbear, para que posteriormente su cráneo fuera aplastado y morir tras un tiempo. Este hecho causó controversia entre los fanáticos cuando se mostró en Five Nights at Freddy's 4, considerando que hasta ese entonces solo se tenía conocimiento de una sola mordida y el hecho de que en los teasers del juego aparecían múltiples "87s" escondidos. Debido a esto, la comunidad se dividió en dos bandos: Los fanáticos que creían que esta mordida sucedió en 1987 y los que creían que ocurrió en 1983, debido a que el televisor que aparecía en los minijuegos mostraba un show llamado Fredbears & Friends con dicho año debajo del título. Este debate duró unos dos años hasta que Scott comentó en Reddit acerca de la "megateoría" Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 1Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 2 de The Game Theorist, en la cual confirmó que la mordida mostrada en el cuarto juego sucedió en el año 1983I won’t go through the video point by point. But I will say this- for those of you who were really upset about the idea of “Miketrap”, or upset about the idea of Purpleguy being literally purple, '''or hung up on 1983 vs 1987, watch MatPat’s video, and breathe a sigh of relief. :). Animatrónico causante thumb|left|100px|Fredbear dando su show antes del incidente. El animatrónico causante de este hecho fue '''Fredbear, el animatrónico principal e imagen del local. Fredbear estaba parado en su escenario junto a Spring Bonnie, realizando su típico acto de entretenimiento. Sin embargo, un niño fue introducido dentro de sus mandíbulas; considerando que Fredbear abre y cierra su boca cuando actúa, el animatrónico trató de seguir con su programación, causando presión en la cabeza del niño. Posteriormente, la boca de Fredbear terminó por aplastar su cráneo y se quedó trabada en su posición. Víctima thumb|200px|La victima. La victima fue un niño que tenía un gran terror hacia los animatrónicos de este local, el cual trataba de alejarse lo más posible del edificio. Irónicamente, su cumpleaños iba a celebrarse en esa misma localización. Su hermano mayor, sabiendo la "fobia" que el chico le tenía a este restaurante, lo atormentó durante los cinco días previos a la fiesta de cumpleaños, asustándolo con una máscara de Foxy e incluso dejándolo encerrado en el restaurante. thumb|left|Los causantes. El día de la fiesta, el niño fue nuevamente molestado por su hermano en el local, esta vez acompañado de sus amigos que llevaban máscaras de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica. Para continuar torturándolo, lo llevaron forzosamente al escenario. Con la excusa de que "quería darle un gran beso a Fredbear", decidieron colocar la cabeza del niño en la boca del animatrónico como parte de la broma. Los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse de él, mientras trata desesperadamente de zafarse. Desafortunadamente, las mandíbulas aplastan el cráneo del niño; los abusones dejaron de reírse y quedaron atónitos por lo que habían hecho. El niño quedó inconsciente (incluso podría considerarse un coma) durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente murió por las heridas. Curiosidades *Por este incidente, el niño comenzó a tener pesadillas con versiones deformadas y terroríficas de los personajes que habían causado su accidente. *En Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, si se escribe 1-9-8-3 en el teclado de la Private Room, los tres monitores que hay sobre el escritorio mostrarán lo que parecen ser imágenes de cámaras instaladas en la casa del niño. **Esta es una de las tantas pistas que Scott quiso dar para aclarar el año en el que se ubican los hechos del cuarto juego. *Considerando que este evento se trata de otra mordida, se cree que los "87s" que aparecían en los teasers del juego eran una estrategia para despistar a los fanáticos. *No se sabe con exactitud que ocurrió con el local o con los animatrónicos después de este incidente. **Se cree que esta fue una de las razones por las que se dejaron de usar los Trajes híbridos. *Hay teorías que indican que el niño era parte de la familia Afton. **Siguiendo esta teoría, el hermano del niño es Michael Afton, y se cree que este incidente sería una de las razones de Michael por solucionar los problemas causados por su padre. **Según otra teoría, la muerte del niño también sería la razón del porque William Afton asesinó a otros niños; para experimentar con ellos y tratar de revivir a su hijo. Referencias Categoría:Trama Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4